La ultima esperanza
by Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy
Summary: El es un alma perdida en la fama. Ella está enferma, ¿podrá recapacitar y hacer algo por el bien de ella?
1. Chapter 1

**La última esperanza**

_**El es un alma perdida en la fama. Ella está enferma, ¿podrá recapacitar y hacer algo por el bien de ella?**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen la grandiosa Meyer yo solo los uso para mis locas historias sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

><p>-Me podría decir dónde queda el hospital…..-dijo una voz de mujer- Acabo de llegar, y creo que me he perdido. No soy de aquí y alguien me dio mal la dirección que debía tomar.<p>

Bah ¿Por qué tenía que ayudar a esta persona?

Suficiente tengo con mí representante, mi madre, mi ex novia, y ahora los problemas de un desconocido, pero lo voy a ayudar después de todo tengo que hacerles ver que puedo ser amable al menos una vez en la vida a esas personas que me tachan de ególatra a mí al mejor actor de este país y de el mundo porque ¿Quién gana 3 Premios Oscar seguidos antes de los 25 años? Obviamente nadie en este mundo actualmente, así que no tenían porque decirme nada pero les iba a demostrar que no soy tan presumido como ellos creen.

-Claro, ¿A dónde tienes que ir? – le pregunte a la voz, seguramente era una jovencita como todas muy despistada y nada linda – es probable que… -valla que era linda la chica, no era una supermodelo del tipo con las que salgo, sino todo lo contrario, castaña, ojos color chocolate tan hermosos, pálida, pero tenían una pizca de tristeza y preocupación.

-Es esta dirección, se supone que debo ir al Hospital no a la clínica de análisis – señalando a la clínica que se encontraba a nuestras espaldas y cuando aparte la vista de su figura vi que me mostraba un papel muy arrugado, parecía que lo había doblado una y otra vez durante el trayecto.

-Sí, estas muy lejos del Hospital, está al otro lado de la ciudad, puedo llevarte – esta linda jovencita tenía algo que me decía que debía protegerla y dejarla en algún lugar seguro.

-No hace falta solo dime qué debo hacer para llegar puedo tomar un taxi y darle las indicaciones que tui me des, no hace falta tanta molestia – dijo apresuradamente.

- Te voy a llevar, la persona que te trajo aquí créeme no es la única que te podría llevar en la dirección equivocada – y me estremecí al imaginar lo que le podría pasar a alguien como ella en un lugar desconocido.

-Pero no quiero molestar…

-No es ninguna molestia, vamos te llevare – la tome de la mano, ella solo se sonrojo.

- Bbbbueno, pero mi equipaje esta dentro de la clínica, iré por el –y se soltó de mi. No tardo mucho en ir, eso se debía a que solo era un bolso pequeño, pero parecía que estaba muy pesado pues se veía muy fatigada al cargarlo.

-Te ayudo – y le quite la pequeña maleta, que no pesaba nada extrañamente.

-No hace falta, yo lo llevo.

-Vamos no seria un caballero si dejara que cargaras tu equipaje, anda vamos mi auto no esta lejos, de hecho aquí esta – le abrí la puerta para que subiera y o estuviera mas en el frio que se sentía aquí en Londres y mas estando en invierno. Subí rápidamente, el frio congelaba los huesos e inmediatamente prendí la calefacción para que se calentara.- Ahora dame el papelito donde apuntaste la dirección para estar seguro a donde debemos ir. – e inmediatamente me lo dio, lo leí rápido y puse el auto en marcha – Bien, ahora se a donde ir, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tu eres…

-Oh que desconsiderada, me estas ayudando y no te he dicho mi nombre, mucho gusto Edward, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, y antes de que preguntes no soy de aquí, - al parecer me leyó la mente porque si , en realidad me lo estaba preguntando- me refiero a Inglaterra, soy de un pueblo pequeño en Washington, EUA. – Una linda americana, bonita sorpresa, entonces esto iba a ser interesante- Estoy aquí porque debo atender unos asuntos en el hospital y me has salvado de que este perdida todo un día entero, gracias en verdad gracias por ayudarme.

¿Algo importante, como para estar demasiado preocupado en ello? Debía averiguar que, al final de cuentas hoy no tenía nada interesante que hacer, la película estaba lista solo había que esperar a ciertos detalles y empezar con la promoción. Así que tenía un largo tiempo para hacer algo bueno de mi vida o eso pensaban mis agentes, que estúpidos.

-Mucho gusto Bella, me alegro de conocerte y de ayudarte también, – "Mentiroso, preferirías estar haciendo otras cosas que tener que gastar tu tiempo en los demás". Maldita conciencia, esto ya estaba llegando muy lejos.- Siempre es bueno hacer algo por los demás. ¿Qué te trae tan lejos? Debe ser algo realmente importante para venir tan lejos, ¿alguien de tu familia esta internado en este hospital? – llámenme entrometido pero algo tenía que sacar de esta chica, además que el hospital al que iba era uno de los mejores en el mundo y tenía un área especializada en Oncología, donde se hacían todo tipo de pruebas para hacer que los tratamientos contra el cáncer fueran más efectivos y menos agresivos.

Podría ser un poco arrogante pero he de reconocer que siempre me intereso la medicina, si no hubiera llegado ese agente, Aro Vulturi, hubiera estudiado medicina.

-He, si un familiar – y no dijo nada más en todo el camino.

Tardamos como 20 minutos en llegar al hospital, estaba húmedo el pavimento y aunque era poco probable que chocara o me derrapara, iba con un pasajero de haber ido solo llegaría más rápido.

-¿Vez?, ya llegamos, te podrían haber perdido otra vez, ahora espera – le dije y me baje para abrirle la puerta y sacar su equipaje. – Te acompaño a la recepción. – La volví a tomar de la mano y entramos juntos, las personas ahí presentes nos observaban. Aunque me molestara era bueno, ya no dirían que era tan malo.

-Gracias por todo, eres muy amable, ahora creo que ire con el doctor que atiende a a… mi familiar. - ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-estas tensa y no te puedo dejar ir así, te acompaño hasta que llegues con él después me voy ,pero antes no y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta anda vamos – no protesto se limito a caminar en silencio, hasta llegar a la recepción, donde se me adelanto y me pidió que esperara hasta que llego el doctor que la recibiría.

-Aquí llega el doctor, ahora sí muchas gracias, espero que te valla muy bien – y me dio la mano para que la estrechara, simplemente la estreche y me iba air cuando escuche a una enfermera murmurar algo, así que me regrese a preguntarle que era.

-Disculpe, ¿usted dijo algo de Bella? – era mejor aparentar que la conocía para que me dijera algo.

- Si, pobre chica, va a morir pronto aunque eso usted ya lo sabía ¿no? Es familiar suyo, porque su estancia aquí va a ser larga y si el tratamiento funciona no va a tener quien la ayude.

-¿Ella está enferma? - ¿Qué era esto? No había ningún familiar enfermo ella estaba enferma. - ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por qué dice todo eso? Ella no puede morir, ella es… joven, bonita, con un futuro por delante, ella debe vivir y…. - no pude seguir hablando empecé a sollozar, la enfermera trato de abrazarme pero yo me aleje bruscamente de ella.

-¿No sabía que ella está enferma? Tiene un tumor en el cerebro y ah venido aquí porque va a ser tratada con medicamento nuevo, experimental, es algo nuevo y ella lo va aprobar, después de todos los anteriores tratamientos, esto es lo último que le queda, sino funciona es probable que no soporte más tiempo. Lo siento. – se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejándome solo, me sentía realmente solo, yo tenía todo lo que quería en la vida, tenía fama, dinero, una carrera que iba en ascenso, familia, amigos, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo los tenia, y a ella… se le estaba acabando la vida.

Voy a hacer algo bueno por ella, no porque tenga que demostrárselo a alguien sino porque si no hago esto todo lo que tengo y lo que soy no habrá valido la pena lo voy a hacer porque ella no se va a quedar sola, ella debe vivir, ella debe ser feliz, aunque tenga que dejar todo y consagrarme a ella en cuerpo y alma.

Una vez decidido todo, me dirigí con el doctor que estaba hablando con ella.

-¿Cómo que nadie te acompaña? Te dije que alguien deebia venir contigo – escuche que el doctor regañaba a Bella.

-Sabes lo que pienso de eso Carlisle, no deben sufrir por algo que no les incumbe, este peso solo lo voy a llevar yo, es mi maldito problema, - sollozaba, quería abrazarla protegerla, que no estuviera pasando por eso, pero no podía hacer nada-

-Tu residencia aun no se ha decidido, se supone que ibas a llegar hasta la siguiente semana y…

-Y estoy aquí porque no puedo seguir mintiéndole a mi madre le dije que tenía una beca y que tenía que viajar casi de inmediato, ella creyó y o voy a volver, tengo que ser fuerte por todos ellos, si funciona regresare y les diré lo que pasa, sino funciona podrán decirle que me asaltaron o cualquier cosa, no que estaba muriendo, no quiero lastima quiero vivir , estar bien pero no puedo vivir más con esto, en casa.

-Lo siento cariño- dijo Carlisle y la abrazo, ahora lloraba abiertamente- Ahora debemos buscarte hospedaje.

-Yo lo hare – me ofrecí- por mí no hay problema, si así lo quieres Bella, doctor mi nombre es…

-Edward, al parecer no me recuerdas, pero yo a ti si, eres hermano de la novia de mi hijo Jasper, -se acerco a mí y dejo a Bella atrás, sola, para que no escuchara - ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque quiero, porque ella me ha dado una gran lección y porque no se puede morir, no así, no ella, tiene todo por vivir y yo voy a dárselo, la hare feliz el poco o mucho tiempo que quede, y si ya sé lo que piensa doc, que la voy a hacer sufrir como a los demás pero no, ya no ahora no hay tiempo para eso, ahora ella es lo primordial, me importa poco lo que piense.

-Tranquilo hijo, sabia que no eras tan malo después de todo y me alegro de que quieras ayudarla, pero déjame decirte que es necia, muy orgullosa y no va a aceptar tu ayuda fácilmente, y una cosa no la lastimes o te vas a arrepentir, está aquí sola sin familia pero me tiene a mí y si le pasa algo te arrepentirás ¿Entiende? – solo asentí, no iba a dejar que me intimidara y tampoco le iba a hacer daño.

-No quiero entrometerme en su charla , pero Carlisle sabes muy bien al situación, mis padres no deben saber que pasa con mis cuentas bancarias, buscare una pension o algo barato no te preocupes, ya me als arreglare, yo sola- dijo viéndome- creo que ya te he dado mucho problemas Edward gracias pero no puedo aceptar.

-Disculpa que no piense lo mismo que tu pero debes aceptarlo o de lo contrario tendré que decirles a tus padres, sabes que lo hago por tu bien…

-Vamos Bells, acepta mi ayuda, solo te quedaras en mi departamento un semana después te vas y si te quedas más tiempo te cobrare, ¿es un trato? – si algo había aprendido era a negociar con personas muy testarudas y no iba a dejarla sola ahora que había decidido ayudarla.

-Pero…

-Edward tiene razón, puedes hacer eso, solo será una semana, y después veremos que hacer contigo, anda Isabella acepta, no seas cabezota, me sentiré más tranquilo y tus padres no se enteraran.

Bella se quedo callada tenía los ojos rojos, y ojeras, no me había percatado de eso antes, ahora que la veía con más detenimiento, se veía frágil y enferma.

-Esta bien, lo hare pero no le vas a decir nada a mis padres, y tu – dijo señalándome- solo me vas a dejar quedarme en tu casa una semana pero te voy a ayudar no me importa que alguien se ocupe de tu casa, te ayudare.

-Bien- dijimos Carlisle y yo a la vez. Ambos estábamos alegres de la decisión de Bella y más ahora que se quedaría en mi casa con alguien cercano a su familia. La abrace, aunque no muy fuerte y no mucho tiempo.

-Sabes donde vivo, Carlisle, cualquier cosa le puedes preguntar a Jasper o a Alice.

-Claro, no me preocupare por eso, ahora Bella debo revisarte, vallamos a mi consultorio.

…

El chequeo fue rápido, y nos fuimos a mi departamento, no había estado hay, hace mucho tiempo, afortunadamente una persona se encargaba de ir cada semana a li piarlo. Estaba en el barrio de Barnes, a unos 10 minutos del hospital, al menos era algo bueno.

-Llegamos, -le dije, cuando em estacionaba- este es el edificio donde vivo y para llegar a mi departamento debemos tomar el ascensor, no creo que quieras subir 10 pisos por las escaleras.

-Creo que por ahora no – eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Al llegar al apartamento, solo dijo "Maravillosos", le enseñe su dormitorio y después de esto casi no hablamos.

Al día siguiente, fue casi igual, no hablaba mucho, no hasta el tercer día, era un viernes muy lluvioso y no tenía ganas de salir, así que le iba a ´preparar la cena o bueno mejor dicho llamaría a un restaurant para que nos trajeran algo rico.

-¿Quieres salir o pido algo para cenar? Yo no quiero salir, está muy lluvioso y no creo que nadie quiera salir así, tengo una mejor idea, juguemos algo.

-Me quiero quedar aquí, la cena la puedo preparar yo, para que no gastes y ¿Qué quieres jugar? Aunque me gustaría más ver una película.

-Hoy pediremos algo de cenar, ¿Qué películas quieres ver?

-alguna tuya o… El Señor de los anillos, el retorno del rey _(jaja esq qiero ver esa peli y no me pude aguantarXD) –_ me pareció una buena elección.

-Me parece perfecto, por ahora, que aún es temprano, vallamos a dar una vuelta por Londres lluviosos, y te enseñare los maravillosos secretos que esconde esta ciudad. – se me quedo viendo extrañada – anda será divertido, trae un abrigo.

-Yo.. pasa que no traigo un abrigo lo suficientemente resistente para este clima.

Ven te prestare un abrigo mío, te va aquedar grande pero te vas a ver bien, y no acepto un no por respuesta, ven vamos a mi habitación – me siguió un tanto recelosa. Bell no la conocía, pero no me voy a quejar era espaciosa y con una cama Queen, un sofá negro de cuero, mi closet y un estante con discos y mi aparato de música, no se la había mostrado a nadie más, a parte de la señora que se encargaba de la limpieza.

Me dirigí a mi closet y saque un abrigo pequeño, no me quedaba ya, pero lo conservaba porque me traía muy bonitos recuerdos y ahora serviría de algo más que de adorno.

-Este te va a quedar, permíteme, te ayudare – le dije al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponérselo, cuando la toque se sentía tan cálida. Una corriente me atravesó la espalda cuando la toque. Le puse el abrigo y me aleje para ver cómo le quedaba.

-Te sienta muy bien, de verdad, te queda muy bien. Ahora vamos a dar una paseo, tomemos el paraguas y a divertirnos. –Me adelante para abrirle la puerta de la entrada ya con la sombrilla y nos fuimos al ascensor, hablando de cosas triviales.

…

-Este es el Palacio de Buckingham, es donde reside la Reyna y la familia real…. El ojo de Londres… la Abadía de Westminster…- así nos pasamos todo el día hasta que ella se canso demasiado para seguir caminando porque el auto se quedo en el edificio, así que tomamos un taxi para regresar y se quedo dormida, camino a casa.

-Creo que tendré que pagarle primero y después la subo, ha sido un día largo.

-Se ven muy bien juntos, es muy linda su novia y se ve que usted la quiere mucho, no le voy a cobrar nada, es extraño ver este tipo de cosas en las calles y solo por eso no le voy a cobrar nada cuídela mucho, ella también lo quiere mucho aunque no es muy abierta para demostrara sus sentimientos.

-Gracias es muy amable pero debería cobrarnos, fue un largo viaje y….

-Señor, realmente no es nada, me ha dado una gran lección, hace poco discutí con mi esposa y no nos hemos hablado ella esta muy mal y ahora veo que la amo mas de lo que pensé, ire a verla ahora mismo – le di las flores que había comprado para Bella algunas cuadras atrás.

-Dele esto a su esposa y dígale lo mucho que la ama, nunca sabremos cuanto tiempo nos queda para decir lo que sentimos. Gracias por todo- definitivamente no podía sentir nada por Bella de lo que había dicho apenas hablábamos pero he de reconocer que había sido el mejor día que había tenido hace demasiado tiempo.

El taxista se bajo para abrirnos y yo saque a Bella suavemente para que no se despertara, el guardia también se acerco a mí con un paraguas para que no se mojara y después fue hasta el elevador. No pesaba casi nada estaba más delgada, se le estaba llendo la vida, tenía que hablar con Carlisle para saber que hacer por ahora me encargaría de que comiera bien y mañana iría al hospital.

La deje dormida en su habitación, y pedí la cena, aun faltaban algunos minutos para que llegara.

-Carlisle, hola soy Edward – no pude esperar más tiempo la ansiedad me mataba.

_-¿Pasa algo? ¿Bella está bien? ¿No le ha pasado nada malo? _

-Tranquilo, ella está dormida solo te hablo porque no se qué dieta debe seguir y pedí algo de cenar, acabamos de llegar de pasear por la ciudad y se ha fatigado un poco quiero hablar contigo a solas mañana, se lo que tiene, ella no me ha dicho nada de su enfermedad pero alguien me dijo que tiene y no puedo estar tranquilo.

_-No es necesario que vengas, pero si así lo quieres, aquí te espero. No te preocupes, es normal que se fatigue, y por lo de la dieta ella sabe que tiene que comer y en cuanto a su enfermedad, cuando crea correcto decírtelo lo hará por ahora solo tenle paciencia, y quiérela mucha, cuídala por favor, aparenta ser de hierro pero es una persona sensible y que siempre se preocupa por l bienestar de los demás y no el de ella._

-Gracias, creo que esperare a que ella me diga y después iremos juntos al hospital por ahora me iré a cambiar y ver como sigue. Aunque te parezca increíble, estoy empezando a sentir algo por ella, aunque es muy poco tiempo, es alguien importante para mí, quiero que este bien. Nos vemos luego.

_-Cuídala y quiérela, gracias por decirme eso, ahora estaré mas preocupado pero feliz y cuídate tu que le harás falta si te vas._

Colgué y me fui a la habitación de Bella, estaba aun con la ropa húmeda.

-Bella, despierta debes cambiarte de ropa, esta está muy húmeda y te puedes enfermar, anda despierta. – le di pequeños golpecitos en su mano.

-¿Qué pasa? Tengo sueño.

-Anda vamos a quitarte esa ropa, dime donde está tu pijama y dame ese abrigo para que te calientes porque está muy mojado.

-Está en…

-Ya la vi, ahora despierta un poco más para quitarte esa ropa.

-Ayúdame a quitar el sweater que traigo debajo de la chamarra por favor. – la ayude a quitárselo y después la deje para que se cambiara y tuviera más intimidad

-Ya estoy lista- me dijo después de unos minutos- ahora ya puedes pasar ¿a qué hora llegamos?

-Te quedaste dormida en el taxi y te traje hasta aquí hace unos minutos, tranquila, la cena no tardara en llegar.

-Solo te causo molestias debería irme…

-No, no me causa molestias al contrario, mi vida era tan frívola, ahora que estas aquí, todo ha cambiado, y si es muy poco tiempo pero me has hecho recordar lo que era, no esa persona frívola al que todos temían sino a ese chico que casi se me olvidaba había sido. Gracias a ti por todo eso…- tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir.

-Vamos Bella, la cena llego, es algo delicioso que espero disfrutes, ven. Ponte un abrigo o algo.

Serví la cena y ella llego con un abrigo ligero, la temperatura marcaba -5°C bajo Cero. Comimos en silencio después de lo que le había dicho, era mucho para mí, no acostumbraba a abrirme tan fácil con los desconocidos o al menos a personas que apenas conocía de unos días antes pero con Isabella, todo cambio.

-Voy a lavar los platos- dijo al terminar.

-No señorita se va adormir que puede resfriarse, los lavamos después. Anda vamos, vamos.

….

Así paso la primera semana entre salidas a conocer la ciudad, desayunos, comidas o cenas preparadas por ella o algo pedido por mí para que ella no se agotara.

….

Llego el temido día.

Hoy se iba a ir de mi casa, me sentí un poco triste, la iba a acompañar al hospital y aun faltaba una hora para salir.

-Edward, tengo algo que decirte… - me asusto el tono en que lo dijo, hoy estaba más tensa que de costumbre.

-Claro dime – lo dije de tal modo que le infundiera confianza, aceptaría cualquier cosa que ella me dijera, la había llegado a querer mucho después de todo lo que pasamos esta semana, ya hablábamos mas y teníamos muchas cosas en común, ya no era el ególatra de antes, estaba cambiando y era gracias a ella, me di cuenta que si era un ególatra y presumido.

-En realidad, como ya te habrás dado cuenta la enferma soy yo, tengo un… tumor en el cerebro, estoy aquí porque… me voy a someter a un nuevo tratamiento y si no funciona no quiero que tu sufras por eso estoy aquí, para que mi familia no sufriera pero ahora estas tu y no quiero que pases por esto, aléjate de mi olvídate de todo esto…- empezó a llorar. Simplemente no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo a pesar de que ya lo sabía, era tan difícil oírlo de sus labios.

-Bella, no te voy a poder olvidar, - ¿Cómo podía creer que yo iba a hacer algo así? ¿Qué la olvidaría tan fácilmente? - no me importa que digas, voy a estar junto a ti el tiempo que sigas con vida, cuando decidí ayudarte lo hice por las razones equivocadas pero ahora me doy cuenta que era algo que debía hacer porque escúchame Isabella Swan, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, me estoy dando cuenta que no solo eres un proyecto para reivindicarme sino que eres lo que siempre busque y no te voy a dejar ir así de fácil. – y no me aguante mas, la abrace y la bese como si no hubiera mañana, Bella se resistió un poco pero después respondió con tanto ímpetu, entre sollozos nos separamos cuando se nos cabo el aire.

-Yo también me estoy enamorando de ti, gracias por todo y perdón si no te dije antes… aun así no te quiero junto a mí, por favor…

-no te voy a dejar soy tan terco más que tu, me quedare y ahora, vamos al hospital, el tratamiento va a funcionar, yo lo sé. Vamos, ahora tienes una razón más porque luchar. Te amo y lucharemos juntos.

-Yo a ti también te amo – y la volví a besar.

Ella tenía que vivir, no me podía dejar solo. No ahora que empezaba a darme cuenta que la felicidad no está en el dinero sino en esas pequeñas cosas que tiene la vida. En ella, mi felicidad estaba con ella.

…

* * *

><p><em>Se q me he perdido durante mucho tiempo <em>

_Primero la escuela y bueno hace poco murió alguien d mi familia a qien qiero mucho asi q me van a tener q aguantar un poco _

_Mi estado d animo nome ayud a aescribir prometo hacerlo pronto x ahora les dejo esta pequeña historia tal vez le ponga segunda parte no lo se_

_Si les gusto dejen comentarios y q les gustaría q pasara _

_Las qiero_ _besos _


	2. Chapter 2

**Porque me inspiraron a seguir adelante y porque ya se como continuar gracias por sus cometarios a ustedes lindas, las aprecio mucho.**

**EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

* * *

><p><em>-Yo a ti también te amo – y la volví a besar.<em>

_Ella tenía que vivir, no me podía dejar solo. No ahora que empezaba a darme cuenta que la felicidad no está en el dinero sino en esas pequeñas cosas que tiene la vida. En ella, mi felicidad estaba con ella._

**Bella POV**

Llegamos al hospital temprano, aun faltaban unos minutos.

-No te asustes amor, no te voy a dejar sola, quiero que estés asustada, anda sonríe –el me sonrió y levanto mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos fijamente, se veía asustado y yo lo estaba pero no podía dejar que Edward siguiera así, había sido una semana tan alocada, maravillosa y simplemente lo amaba con todo mi ser no me iba a dejar vencer, por él iba a vivir, por él tenía que hacerlo sin importar lo mucho que me doliera pasar por el tratamiento.

-No tengo miedo mientras tu estés aquí a mi lado, lo haremos juntos ¿verdad? No me vas a dejar sola, yo…

-Te amo y o te voy a dejar, conoces lo que dicen de mí y me has demostrado que no solo la fama es lo que cuenta, sino lo que hay dentro de mi corazón, Te amo y te juro que hare lo posible porque vivas, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer ni lo mucho que deba trabajar, lo hare feliz para que tu seas parte de mi vida hasta que seamos un par de ancianos, en una linda casa con… nuestros hijos y nietos corriendo de un lado para otro, eso me encantaría.

-Edward no te adelantes, apenas llevamos una semana conociéndonos, una hora o algo asi de que nos declaramos y tu ya estas pensando en un futuro muy lejano, estás loco.

-Lo sé, pero loco por ti, y si me adelante porque ya no sé como poder vivir sin ti, eres importante para mi te amo tanto…

-Me alegra escuchar eso Edward – dijo Carlisle sacándonos de nuestra burbuja de amor, se veía que estaba feliz, por lo que nos estaba pasando.

-Gracias Carlisle- dije yo, parándome para abrazarlo, él me estrecho suavemente, sabía que no podía abrazarme muy fuerte me podía romper o algo así, así me sentía y realmente dolía mucho cuando me abrazaban con fuerza, eso lo descubrí con Edward, un día que me cargo por algo que ahora no recuerdo, me estrecho un poco fuerte y llore porque dolía endemoniadamente.

-Hola Doctor- dijo Edward, que también se puso de pie y le estrecho la mano- diría que me alegro de verlo pero no es así, desearía que fuera…

-Edward no va a pasar nada, estaré bien ¿sí? – dije tomando su mano y besándolo en la mejilla.

Carlisle nos observaba con tanta fascinación, estaba tan sorprendido de lo que había entre nosotros o quizás estaba ocultando la preocupación por el tratamiento.

**Edward POV**

Nadie sabía nada de lo que pasaba con nosotros, los paparazis nos habían fotografiado miles de veces, subían notas al internet o en las revistas algún artículo, pero nadie sabía lo que realmente sentía por esta chica y lo que significaba para mí.

Carlisle era el único que lo sabía y eso fue un error un poco tonto, el dejar que nos escuchara, no fue algo planeado pero al menos no se había enojado ni me había mandado ahorcar o algo por el estilo.

Estaba tan asustado de que le pueda pasar algo, de que no funcione el tratamiento, de que ella pueda morirse, después de esta semana no podía dejar que ella se fuera de mi lado si era necesario daría toda mi fortuna porque ella estuviera bien.

-Edward, debo pedirte que te marches, esto va a tomar un poco de tiempo, Bella debe quedarse aquí, - no me gusto para nada que me dijera que se iba a quedar mi departamento se iba a ver más solo que antes- es importante que se quede aquí , por favor, tienes que entender que es lo mejor para ella.

Tuve que irme, que dejarla con él pero iba a volver el tiempo que me quedara antes de la gira de promoción de mi próxima película y de un casting que debía hacer para una nueva película, no sabía cómo lo iba lograr estar tanto tiempo sin ella, pero si era lo necesario, lo haría.

Me volví un romántico por ella, me volví una persona muy sensible por ella, y nadie lo iba a cambiar, ahora buscaría a mi hermana para que me ayudara con una sorpresa para Bella.

-Alice- dije cuando contesto- no me cuelgues por favor, te necesito, debemos hablar de algo importante y aunque no es lo mejor debo decirte lo mucho que siento haberme portado tan mal contigo, no sabes cuánto lamento que haberte tratado como lo hice y…

_-Edward ¿te sientes bien? Está bien iré pero dime donde nos veremos, y quiero saber todo, me escuchaste, todo lo que pasa contigo, te veré mas tarde._

-¿Qué te parece mi departamento? Es seguro y nadie nos molestara después vamos de compras necesito algo especial para la persona que más amo, anda di que si.

_-¿Qué dijiste? ¿La persona que más amas? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermano? Devuélvemelo. – dijo una Alice muy confundida, pero curiosa, sabía que con eso que le dije me ayudaría._

-Muy bien, te veo en mi departamento en una hora- era demasiado tiempo y sabia que ella estaría ahí en menos tiempo.

_-En quince minutos estoy ahí, así que prepara tu tarjeta porque lo que sea que estés planeando tiene que ser ¡PERFECTO!- _ya la veía sonreír tan diabólicamente como cuando estaba empezando mi carrera y la invite a comprar un helado casi todo mi primer sueldo se fue en unas pequeñas copras capricho de ella, claro está._- y una cosa más, te quiero hermano y no tiene que pedir perdón, esa persona debe ser muy especial para que lograra un cambio tan…. maravilloso, te adoro y dile a ella que se prepare porque no va a poder conmigo, sí, estoy lista te veo en menos de 15 minutos, prepárate._

Colgó y supe que tendría un día muy agitado, así que inicie el regresó a mi departamento, o mejor dicho a nuestro departamento, si era nuestro de Bella y mío, de ella porque lo convirtió en un hogar y mío porque ella era mía.

Subí por el ascensor y antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera del departamento, algo se impacto contra mí, hizo que me tambaleara, era un pequeño duende, que conocía muy bien.

-Alice, llegaste demasiado pronto, no esperaba que vinieras tan rápido o bueno si pero no tanto.

-Hermanito, hermanito, sabes que cualquier cosa que te haga bien me hace feliz y esto, bueno se sale de mis expectativas y por eso estoy aquí.- dijo abrazándome, y después me soltó.- Anda ¿Qué no vas a invitarme a pasar?

-Claro, si me dejas pasar, y no bloqueas la entrada, seguro – le dije dándole un suave empujón en el hombre y abrí la puerta, ella ni siquiera me dejo entrar, me hizo a un lado y entro como un torbellino. Buscando algo que me delatara y lamentablemente así era, encontró la bufanda de mi Bella.

-Wau hermanito sí que te encanta la chica, ¿verdad? Porque sé que sabes hacer regalos lindísimos cuando algo te gusta y dime ¿Cómo es ella? ¿De dónde es? ¿Dónde está ahora? – esa pregunta hizo que se me crisparan las facciones, no sabía cómo estaba ella, me imaginaba que preparándose para su primer día de tratamiento, desearía estar con ella en estos momentos.

-¿En serio?- pregunto incrédula Alice, no sabía que dije- estas loquito por ella, porque para decir que te gustaría estar con ella debes de estar realmente enamorado, y eso me gusta te ves radiante con esa sonrisita, te ves de nuevo tan fliz, y por eso no te voy a reprochar nada.

-Gracias, es bueno oírlo, ahora veamos, bueno ella es… hermosa hasta lo imposible, cariñosa, se supone que es testaruda pero no ahora, tiene unos ojos color chocolate que me hacen estremecer… es… todo lo que yo podría pedir, pero hay algo que pone en peligro nuestra relación…- Alice escuchaba sin interrumpir, extraño en ella, aunque sabía que cuando algo no andaba bien escuchaba hasta el final- Ella está enferma, tiene cáncer y… esta aquí por eso, vino para recibir un tratamiento experimental, es lo único que le queda si no funciona, ya solo podrán darle medicamentos para calmar el dolor o sino ela- ya no pude seguir hablando, ahora ya no podía ocultar lo mucho que me dolía que ella se fuera, ahora podría derrumbarme sin que ella lo sintiera. Y solloce, llore, gemí porque dolía tanto.

Alice solo me abrazo y espero a que me calmara, dure cerca de una hora hasta que me dormí, cai en la inconsciencia.

Recuerdo que soñé que Bella estaba sana, viajábamos a Paris y cuando llegamos fuimos a cenar a un hermoso restaurant, cuando de pronto ella empezó a convulsionarse y se desangro, no pude hacer nada, mis manos no se movían, no podía hablar, ella estaba ahí ,muriendo, no podía hacer nada, la desesperación me estaba matando, y de pronto, estaba frente a una tumba, en un cementerio londinense, veía una lapida, no podía leer el nombre pero no hacía falta yo sabía quien estaba ahí, ella se fue.

-Edward despierta, venga hermano, es solo una pesadilla, -me dijo Alice, estaba acostado en el sofá, y cubierto con una manta- tranquilo, Bella va a estar bien, el tratamiento funcionara.

-¿Qué hora es? No sé qué hacer si ella se va- dije rompiendo en llanto otra vez.

-¡Escúchame bien Edward! – me dijo Alice sacudiéndome fuertemente para que me tranquilizara- eres fuerte y ella también, Carlisle hablo hace unos minutos, dijo que Bella está bien y que te quiere ver, al parecer no tardan mucho las sesiones porque son menos agresivas pero tiene más probabilidades de que todo salga bien, ¿de acuerdo? Iremos a ver como esta ella, Carlisle me dejo hablar con Bella un segundo solo la salude y le dije que estabas comprando algo, que por eso no contestabas, así que prepárate que tenemos que salir.

No podía creerlo, mi Bella estaba bien, y si tenía que ir a verla, iría pero antes tenía que pasar a comprar lago que Alice tenía que ayudarme.

-Alice no puedo, debo comprar algo antes de ir por ella, vamos toma tu abrigo mientras me lavo la cara – ahora mi plan se estaba aclarando dentro de mi- tenemos que ir a comprar un ramo de rosas para la ocasión, y algo muy especial que espero no rechace.

Me lave la cara rápidamente y me cambie de ropa, tome mi tarjeta platino, ahora si iba a gastar en algo realmente importante, salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia mi auto.

No le dije nada mas a mi hermana simplemente me dirigí al centro comercial más elegante de todo Londres y encontrar la mejor joyería o mejor dicho la que yo amaba porque siempre que iba tenían todo lo que yo quería.

-¿Me vas a decir que hacemos aquí de una vez? – pregunto por milésima vez Alice, irritada.

-No, ve a ver los vestidos de novia y los de dama de honor, que esto se está poniendo bueno. No te voy a decir nada ve y yo me encargo de lo demás. – le dije porque me estaba porque me estaba viendo con cara de gato de Shrek, a lo que ella solo hizo un mohín graciosos y se fue.

Entre a la joyería e inmediatamente me recibió el dueño.

-Señor Edward es un honor tenerlo de nueva cuenta por aquí, dígame que se le ofrece.

-Quiero un anillo, no es para mí, es para la chica con la que pase el otro día- ese día le había comprado un dije con su inicial a Bella y de paso aprovechamos para ver unos anillos, pero ella se negó a que el comprara uno, de todos modos ahora tenía la medida de su dedo.

¿Qué le parece este? – me pregunto mostrándome un fino anillo dorado, sin muchos detalles, no era lo que o estaba buscando, quería algo mas especial.

Me mostro otros mas hasta que llego al anillos perfecto (_n.a adivinen cual ps si el mismo dl libro yo lo a me asiq no pude resistirme a ponerlo aquí_) era simplemente perfecto.

Alice llego unos minutos después, cuando el anillo había sido guardado en la cajita de terciopelo negro y en una bolsa de mi saco.

-Ya termine hermanito ahora veré lo que compraste- creía que se iba a salir con la suya pero no era así, me puse unas gafas que compre ahí mismo, con incrustaciones de diamante, ya se que he cambiado pero, la carne es débil.

-No aun, debemos llegar con mi linda Bella- le dije al tiempo que la arrastraba enfurruñada de la mano. No tardamos en llegar al hospital. En cuanto me estacione, casi corrí a verla, me sentía tan ilusionado y ya la quería ver y eso que solo habían sido unas cuantas horas.

-Lo siento Edward- me dijo Carlisle cuando entre a la habitación que se suponía era la de Bella- ella se fue hace unos minutos, dejo una nota donde decía que no podía hacerte esto y que lamentaba todo el dolor que te iba a causar pero que lo ibas a superar y se fue sin más.

Mi mundo se vino abajo cuando me dijo eso, yo iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo, yo iba a pedirle que estuviera conmigo hasta el final de nuestros días y ella ahora se iba. Basta de cursilerías Edward, eres mejor que todos, esa chiquilla no es nadie me dijo mi subconsciente, deja de lloriquear como una nenita y ve a buscarte algo mejor que ella.

-¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálido– escuche a mi hermana en un lugar muy lejano no sabía qué hacer me dolía demasiado pero no podía dejarme caer, simplemente me fui y los deje atrás, me fui al aeropuerto, iba a viajar a algún maldito lugar, Groenlandia me pareció perfecto, o quizás la Antártida, yo que se solo me iba a ir, por suerte siempre traía mi pasaporte y mi visa en el auto.

Llegue al aeropuerto en cuestión de minutos, mi forma de conducir me lo permitía, y ahora más que nunca fui muy rápido. Cuando llegue al aeropuerto deje instrucciones para que llevaran el auto a casa y le dieran las llaves al portero.

Aun no sabía adónde iba air, estaba en la terminal internacional cuando vi algo que me llamo la atención, era una pálida chica de cabello chocolate a punto de desmayarse, se veía pálida y muy enferma, no supe cómo, solo que ya estaba ahí, junto a ella, junto a mi Bella, y estaba a punto de morir, empezó a convulsionarse no sabía por qué.

-No Bella, no me dejes, yo te amo, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Dime porque ¿acaso no es suficiente c el amor que me tienes que quieres huir? Vamos Bella, venga despierta, - la abrace estábamos en el piso, ella estaba inconsciente entre mis brazos y yo no podía hacer nada como en mi sueño- ¡AYUDA! –grite- por favor ayúdenme- repetí con voz ahogada, ella no me puede dejar, no se puede ir, ella debe vivir, es todo lo que tengo, por favor… alguien ayúdeme… si es que existes dios, no te la lleves no al apartes de mi lado, no puedes darme algo y después quitármela como si nada, ella… ella no, ella tiene que vivir, si quieres llévame a mi pero a ella no…

-Tranquilo señor- me dijo una voz masculina tomando uno de mis brazos para que pudiera soltara a Bella pero yo me resistí- si quiere que ella viva, tendrá que dejar que la lleve conmigo- y fue como la solté.

Al hospital X ahí es donde la atienden, pero quiero ir con ella.

-Muy bien señor, así será, ahora dígame como se llama usted y la dama.

-Mi nombre es Edward y ella es Bella. Ella es todo lo que me queda y si logra llegar al hospital solo nos queda una última cosa que hacer porque se salve, la última esperanza para que viva.

* * *

><p>-Papi, ya llegue- dijo mi pequeña Renesmee hasta donde estaba en mi habitación, viendo una foto de mi Bella, cuando fuimos a pasear aquel día de invierno por vez primera.<p>

Habían pasado ya tantos años, 6 para ser exacto y todo era maravilloso. El tratamiento había dejado a mi Bella muy cansada aquel día y ella no quería que yo pasara por todo eso, entonces decidió irse, vaya que el mundo es pequeño. Pero ella entendió que no la iba a dejar sola. Acepto casarse conmigo y todo marcho bien desde ese día.

Nos casamos 6 meses después, su salud iba mejorando y un año después de su llegada ella estaba del todo bien, el tratamiento funciono de maravilla, nadie volvió a decir que era un arrogante y mis ofertas de trabajo mejoraron solo que ahora las seleccionaba mejor, siempre que hacia un papel, Bella estaba conmigo en cualquier lugar, Tanya, una compañera de reparto se me insinuó cundo regrese, a petición de Bella a filmar una película llamada Remember Me, sin éxito alguno, Bella se sintió un poco amenazada pero decidí hacer algo que nadie se esperaba, anunciar mi próxima boda con la mujer más hermosa del mundo y Tanya dejo de insistir.

Después de esto gane otro Oscar por la película y me case con ella, un mes después nos casamos y ahora estamos esperando a nuestro segundo bebe.

-Aquí estoy bebe, ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Tiene un regalo para ti, pro no le digas que te dije- me dijo mi princesita al oído cuando había saltado a mi regazo, la estreche suavemente y salimos a la sala.

-Amor ¿Dónde estás? –pregunte a la nada.

-Por aquí amor – se oyó su dulce voz desde el patio trasero. Se me olvido decirles, compramos una mansión a las afueras de Londres, donde vivíamos tranquilos.

Cuando salí, vi que estaba acompañada de un lindo cachorro.

Se llama Zeth, y es un san Bernardo, tu hija no quiso dejarlo en esa jaula, e hizo tremendo berrinche que no me quedo más remedio que comprarlo, dijo que a su padre le encantaría y bueno es tuyo cariño, aunque con un bebe en camino y un cachorro, una princesa, veremos cómo hacerle, será cansado – dijo poniendo cara de fastidio. Fui a abrazarla y el cachorro corrió como loco por todo el patio mientras yo abrazaba y besaba a mi linda esposa.

Hasta que regreso completamente mojado, había llovido durante al noche y había agua por doquier, nos mojo, la tuve que soltar para proteger a mi princesa y Bella, simplemente se rio de la situación.

La amo y lo hare mientras tanto tiempo como duren nuestras vidas y aun mas después de la muerte. Viviré para ella y por ella, además de nuestra hermosa familia.

* * *

><p><strong>hasta aqui la historia no sabia si ponerle un final o dejar que ustedes se imaginaran algo, asui que ahora este si es el final aprecio mucho que em envien reviews.<strong>

**les agradezco su opinion.**

**gracias tambien a quien em agrega como autora favorita o alertas de cualquier tipo, gracias en serio y bueno puse la pelicula de Remember me porque es un dia especial, para muchos marco un hecho inportante, lamentablemente muchas personas no comprenden el derechoa la vida.**

**que dios los bendiga y a ustedes un besote enorme las quiero**

**besos**


End file.
